Sex Lesson by Trina
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During "iParty with Victorious", Trina tries to flee her babysitting responsibilities and she finds something interesting in one of the rooms of this large house. One shot on Trina/Freddie/Cat while the crossover. It is a prequel to a new story. Rated "M" for obvious reasons: sweet lemon.


**A/N: This is a one shot like beginning for a new history but also to use Trina as the main character, I like this girl, she is nice despite her pretentiousness.**

 **Speaking of Trina, someone noticed that during the party of Kenan Thompson for the episode of crossover, her outfit is similar than Kairi in "Kingdom Hearts II"?**

 **I also take this one shot as a prequel to a new story but you will see near the end of the chapter.**

 **...**

 **Sex Lesson by Trina**

After the singing between groups of friends, the party continues, some get acquainted with the celebrities of iCarly as others welcome the performance of promising artists of Hollywood Arts ... and some gives chase to a guy in a panda suit that like gave spanked with a tennis racket.

But for Trina Vega, she chooses the flight to avoid her babysitting duties, as Lane recalled her coming in the house, she left the two children with her sister, promising to return as soon as possible, but it's obviously a lie, she likes her sister so helpful.

She walks the corridors of the house immence of famous actor, she was trying to find Kenan for have any connexion with a great music producer to launch her career.

She was also looking for Beck, she had a big crush for Canadian boy, even if he already has a girlfriend, girlfriend quite jealous who can be quite bitchy named Jade West, Trina is not trying to be really in a relationship with him but she loves flirting. She likes annoyed Jade too, she is not too impressed by this gothic girl.

Trina knows that people talk behind her back, that she has no talent and all that but she does not take into account. If she had listened to the people, she would not be entered at HA first, she has other possibilities but she would like explored a musical career.

She looks discreetly inside of each door she meets, she saw André with a girl (good for him), but still no sign of her objectives.

She is already the top floor about to abandon that she opens yet another door, she becomes interested in what happens inside. She sees Cat with a boy in a make-out session full ... and the little redhead knows what she does, Trina thinks she is less artless as it seems. They move a little and Trina see that Cat is with Freddie, the boy of webshow famous, they are kind of cute together.

They do not only exchange their saliva but they are also in their underwear, Trina groaned inwardly she can not see bare chest of the young redhead pressed against the teenager of Seattle. As much as she would like played to voyeur, she had something else to do.

Trina will completely closed the door that she hears them spoken.

"You know, I've never done" Cat blushed, biting her lower lip.  
"Me either, except for the theory, I do not really know what to do" Freddie admits at Cat with an embarrassed smile.

Trina remains frozen for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. She could shut the door, to see her sister and do as if she heard nothing. Or she can come in and have some fun with them, the opportunity to deflower two virgins does not show up every day.

She checks in the corridors to see that nobody, she enters quietly inside the room and closes the door loudly, startling the occupants of the room.

Trina has a smile like the cheshire cat and locked the door.

 **...**

Cat kisses Freddie's neck when she hears the door slammed behind her, she jumps and puts her arms to hide her chest.

"Trina" she exclaimed "we are a bit busy, you see."  
"I know and I just had an idea by hearing your little chat" she approaches them.  
"An idea?" Freddie asks uncertain, he heard her sister talk of Trina like a girl a little selfish.

Will she make them blackmail? he already had this experience with some fans.

"I saw that you were a bit shy for the sequel and I offer my help" Trina said.  
"What do you mean?" Cat asks confused, not sure where the big sister of Tori means.  
"I'll teach you the art of making love while having a trio" the brunette girl announces happily.  
"What? Trina!" Cat exclaims, she wanted to make her own experiences alone with the boy of Seattle.  
"It's nice but Cat and I want a little privacy" Freddie said softly for not crumpled the attractive girl, Cat nods.

Trina rolls her eyes, they should thank her. Fortunately she knows an effective way for change their minds and put them at ease.

The big sister of Tori removes her clothes one by one, clothes that she has chooses one of her favorite characters from video games, as well as her bra and pink panties, leaving her naked in front of the two other teens younger than her. Seeing their looks on her body, she smiled with joy, she knows she has a body that many girls would like to have (like her sister), the puberty has been very nice to her.

Cat & Freddie did not protest as they are more amazed to see the beautiful body of goddess in front of them, a beautiful tan in more. Freddie had seen a part of body of Shelby Marx during her stay in Seattle and Cat had already seen toned legs of Trina at the beach just a few months but it was nothing compared to what they saw now.

Trina is approaching even closer them and made them sit on the bed side by side, she sits down on their knees.

"Okay kids, first lesson," she said with a mischievous smile before taking her breasts "seeing see if you know how to use your tongue" she teases waving her breasts in front of their face.

Cat & Freddie look a moment before sharing a silent agreement, they are closer to her chest and Cat takes her left nipple in her mouth while Freddie does the same for her right breast, licking the brown nipple.

Trina bites her lip, feeling their mouth/tongue curious on her chest, she feels like a mother breastfeeding her two children, she always had weird fantasies but she does not mind, the life can be so sad that she prefers to invent her own pleasures. She caresses their bodies, Cat may have a small body but Trina can not help but slightly pinched her nipple. Trina is quite impressed by the biceps and abs of Freddie, he has no a six pack but in a few months ... she wonders where he can hide it as she caresses his booming muscles. She is also excited to see these two virgins deflowered together.

"Ok that's enough" she said, stepping back slightly her chest of their mouth "Cat, with me."

Both girls are kneeling before the teenager with brown eyes, Trina slides her hands to his underwear.

"I'll teach you to do a good blowjob but first, let's see what's hiding under there" Trina said with a mischievous grin when he saw the big bump before her.

She removes the last piece of clothing of boy and Cat gasps of surprise.

"Whoa" Cat said, she has never seen a man's sex before, except when Jade showed her the pictures of naked Beck to impress her.

But what she saw of Beck is nothing compared to what she sees now, she has already hurt just looking at this thing with purple veins. For Trina, she licks her lips in anticipation for what she imagines already do with this tool.

"Well Freddie, I did not imagine you with a big dick" Trina admits, Cat nods in agreement.

Freddie looks annoyed to Trina, what size she imagined for him? He is a little embarrassed by their gaze on him, he did not like to show his body to different reasons, like Sam's taunt or Carly's indifference for his charm. He has often been failures in his sentimental life that he was convinced that it was normal, he was quite surprised when the little red approached him attractive and Trina came in her turn proposed a trio like it was commonplace.

Trina takes his cock in her hand and Freddie moaned by the harsh contact with the older girl, she caresses the flesh stick before licking his sex. After a while, she swallows his cock into her mouth until half before going back.

"Here is what to do" Trina said, repeating the action several times "at you" she told at Cat.

The redhead was a little hesitant but finally takes his cock to the base in her hand, too big that she should use both hands to go around his craft. Trina reassures her that it's going to be fine, she really wants to see the little redhead suck this thing.

Cat puts her mouth around the tip of his dick then she slides down but not as far as the brunette girl, she is still afraid to clinch her jaw (and be careful not to hurt her throat again). Freddie enjoying the feel of the warm mouth of the redhead, what the two girls is very good and he notices the difference of experience of the two girls with the little experience he has of Seattle.

Trina takes opportunity to fondle herself seeing the two teenagers did not pay attention to her, she is so excited to watch them that she decides to tease them. She slips a hand to play with the balls of boy, making him shudder, she slides her other hand at Cat's pussy and sticks a finger inside the tight hole before removing, Cat jumps that she withdraw her mouth and lets out a small cry sensual.

Trina looks her amused.

"It's funny, but you have the same cry of pleasure that my sister" Trina said, licking her finger covered of juice of the redhead.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Tori is passively annoyed by her sister, she had agreed (or forced) to keep the children in her place and now she must monitored them so they do not escape again.

She would have preferred to dance with guys and cute girls that she found to her liking.

She sighed a third time, Tori hope she can see Cat if she can kept them for a few minutes ... she did not see her for a while.

* * *

"Use your fingers here," Trina told at Freddie showing the outer lips of Cat "and here" she shows to touch the inner lips.

Cat & Freddie are lying on the bed in the position 69 and Trina shows to visitor of Seattle how to give pleasure to a woman. Freddie did as she says, he slips two fingers to inside of Cat, repeat the movements of Trina and earning a moan from the redhead.

"Good, this sound indicated you're doing her good" Trina encourages "now, touches her clitoris."

He is a bit lost as he puts a finger lower than expected and slides his finger inside of Cat, Trina takes his hand to guide him. She places his finger on the button of fun.

"It's there, it does not matter, bit of man know the first time" she smiled.

Not sure what it does, Freddie uses two fingers and gently rub her clitoris in circles. Cat immediately responded with a meowing.

"Ahh" Cat exclaimed with pleasure.  
"Good job" Trina congratulates, and she thought for a moment to explain him "it is as sensitive as the head of your penis."  
"Really?" Freddie request.

He wanted to give pleasure to Cat, so he brings his fingers to make them wet with his saliva, then returns them to her clitoris, rubbing in circles a little faster than before. Cat lets out more moans.

"You are a quick learner" Trina gives him a wink before returning to Cat.

Trina is now kneeling between the legs of Freddie, she attracts the attention of Cat kissing her. Cat took the opportunity to moan into her mouth, she already has experience of kissing a girl as Trina is surprised that the redhead delves into the kiss.

"I would have thought you draw back" Trina said.  
"I already kissed Jade several times" Cat explains.  
"Oh really?" Trina smiled to hear the confidences of the little red, she places her breasts around of cock of Freddie.  
"Yeah, but only when she has big quarrels with Beck, we did some stuff too" Cat continues, watching the spanish handjob given by the brunette.  
"For example?" Trina asks licking the boy's cock place between her chest.  
"A- as Freddie does currently" Cat groaned.  
"Interesting" Trina did not think Jade has a lesbian side, it could be useful for have maybe a threesome with Jade & Beck if the gothic is curious "you already have experience Freddie?"  
"Valerie already sucked me once in the janitor closet" Freddie moaned, a bit destabilized by treating Trina "and Melanie too."  
"Melanie?" the two girls ask the same time.  
"The twin sister of Sam but I'm not really sure she exists" he says thinking when 'Melanie' had stuck him in the toilet and gave him a blowjob.

Trina raises an eyebrow, Sam must have made him a joke for he think that the blonde has a twin sister.

She suddenly rises to sit on his stomach, putting his dick between her ass, doing the same thing previously with her chest but now with her buttocks. Cat has recovered to be sits on his face, she gets to see what Trina did with her buttocks.

"Woah! You really know what to do" Cat exclaimed with admiration, stroking the generous chest in front of her.  
"I know," Trina said with a superior air.  
"Your boyfriends have had to be very happy with you" Freddie says.  
"I have only had one boyfriend" Trina says.

She had only had a boyfriend older a few years ago and she had done all she could to make him happy.

"Really, I thought you had more?" Cat said surprise, she had heard rumors about the big sister of Tori.  
"Yes but I do not know why he leave" Trina shrugs "I kissed Tori to make him happy."  
"Wait, you kissed your sister?" Freddie request, it was strange but very hot to see two sisters together like that.  
"We had a threesome with Tori, he liked to see two girls kissing" Trina said, putting more pressure on the cock of Freddie "typical boy" she smiled mischievously.

Trina also speaks how she embarked sometimes her sister in her bizarre plans, such as when she was curious about girls girls and she tried with Tori by fingering her pussy and nibbling her pussy, Trina does not mind having sex with a girl but she prefers guys. That was before Tori comes to HA, they had had some semi-incestuous relationship (due to little interest from their parent in their lives), but it was mostly a form of domination of Trina on Tori as her sister may be suggestible

She is happy that Tori has its own interests, much like a mother sees her daughter grow up, and despite her selfishness, the two sisters are close and support each other.

She sees Cat about to come and according to the palpitations of his cock against her buttocks, Freddie will come too. She withdrew Cat from his mouth and withdraws herself of Freddie for take his dick in her hand to prevent him from come too.

"Okay my darlings" Trina said, ignoring their annoyed look, "time to get serious" she takes the hand of Cat to move to next level.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Carly looks toward the crowd of people to see if Freddie is there.

She has not seen him in a while, she asks herself what he can do well as they will soon leave.

She sees Robbie looking for Cat, he proposes to seek them together.

Carly shrugs and accepts the offer of boy at the puppet.

* * *

Trina look biting her lower lip, the two teenagers make love, Cat on top of Freddie as they groan with pleasure and she feels they will soon come.

This was painful for Cat early as the boy is too fitted for her first time, she wiped the blood before to tell them to continue. It was a beautiful sight to see two virgin sets but she was also active, she licked their connected sex, she also teased by licking the asshole of brown and fingering ass of redhead. She also put the condom on Freddie with her mouth (she takes the pill but she has still a protection for her sister, in case she gets some action).

One last cry of pleasure of Cat and husky of Freddie and they come together, Trina separate them and remove the condom filled, she took the opportunity to lick the bit of seed on his penis before turning to Cat.

"This is great for your first time" she kisses the cheek of the redhead "but you kept all the fun for you" she pouted and turned to her sex.

Trina has already cum herself several times during their encounter, but she still wanted teased them a little longer. She has now the face in front of the sensitive pussy of Cat (the redhead is lying on his back with Freddie beside her), she licks the juices still flow a bit, Cat groaned but did not over strength to protest. Freddie sees the plump ass of Trina above Cat's head ... In a daze, he stands up and is positioned himself behind the bronzed brown, he fully penetrates her with a force that he does not even suspect.

Trina cry of surprise, she looks Freddie behind her, hammered her pussy so hard and so fast that she can only stay that way and stand his assault with happiness, he was as her ex-boyfriend who was so wild with him. Cat was surprised by so many savage pleasure, while Freddie fucking Trina, the redhead pushes her face on the beautiful pink pussy of Trina and nibbling her clit.

Trina cum one minute later, she unconsciously rolls on her back and falls to the ground, she stays like that for a while. She gets up after a few minutes and saw the two youths kissed languorously, Trina decides to leave discraitement, taking her clothes in her arms and leave them in their world.

She closes the door quietly behind her, she turned to see Robbie and Carly. Robbie looks at her naked body and fainted while Carly blushed.

"Uh, I was looking for Freddie but I think you were busy" Carly said shyly.  
"No, I have not seen him, sorry" Trina gives her a wink and share for another unoccupied room.

She looks behind her to Carly make her way to the floor below. Trina has not said to Carly as she did not want her to know that Freddie had her ravaged with Cat, it's not like the brown of webshow would believe her anyway.

It was pretty hot, it will have to start again for a while when Freddie wants to return to Los Angeles.

 **...**

 **The next day,**

Freddie had left earlier of the hotel room, he did not tell his friends that he had a other plan that to confront Steven's cheating.

He thinks back to Cat, the redhead had given him advice to be more independent, ignoring the opinion of the people and have more willpower. She had told him she pretended to be stupid as she is very smart, Cat says it is easier when people think you're stupid. They will remain in contact as he thought they were close enough, Cat seemed very familiar for any reason, Cat thought the same before they had ended up in the bedroom until Trina arrives.

After walking for a while, Freddie is entered inside a police station, an officer sees him and asks him.

"You need more information?" the policeman asked.  
"Uh, yes, I am looking of Garrison Silva" Freddie said.  
"Gary, this is for you" the officer yells behind him.

Suddenly, a man enough big arrives and makes his way to the first officer, he looks at Freddie.

"How can I be helpful?" Gary asks the teenager.

Freddie takes a deep breath.

"Hello Dad" Freddie said after a moment.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, the prequel is after that Freddie finds his father while he's in LA, several months later.**


End file.
